Ben111
Ben111 of the Ben Collective is known best for his huge amount of alts. Whenever he finds himself either warned or in need of backup, he is known to bring in his army of alts to defend him and echo whatever he said. He denies some of his alts being "his alts" although has admitted that in other posts that these are indeed his alts...so he isn't consistent in his denial. He generally refers to his alts as his friends, which may be true in his own mind. He is considered by many to be one of the many newer Fire Emblem fans that love Awakening and Fates while not liking the other games as much. He claims that "waifu and anime" being introduced into Fire Emblem saved the franchise and claims that old school Fire Emblem apparently ruined it in the first place. This kind of attitude extends to the older fans of Fire Emblem who have enjoyed games before Awakening, claiming that these individuals need to "tone down their hatred for waifu emblem :)...while denying that newer fans in the franchise have the capacity to be annoying. Ben111 is thus a man of controversial opinions...which he will defend with his army of alts! Alt List (They are beyond counting, so assume there are more.) # Ben111 (Due to creating so many alts, he himself has become an alt! Scary!) # KawaiiTakumi # charcoalswift # Sheosanvile # Cyan_Empolean # GreyEmpolean # BlackEmpoleon # WhiteEmpoleon # Most accounts that are Color_Empolean # MatoiFalconWing (maybe but unclear) # __B0xxY2J0sHBK_ (No longer an active account, just listed here for simplicity's sake) Proof of the accounts being alts. # https://imgur.com/a/JYePazc (charcoalswift) # https://i.imgtc.ws/GkKvqGi.png (KawaiiTakumi) # https://i.imgtc.com/pSwU5JK.png (KawaiiTakumi) # https://i.imgtc.ws/IdFMIAe.png & https://i.imgtc.ws/K0a0QNA.png (Same Codes) # https://i.imgtc.com/ciUbxfF.png (BlackEmpoleon) # https://i.imgtc.com/OU0GljX.png (White Empoleon) # https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/204445-fire-emblem-three-houses/77770394/923174184 (Sheosanvile) # https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/204445-fire-emblem-three-houses/77770394/923173699 (Sheosanvile) # https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/204445-fire-emblem-three-houses/77697867?page=7#367 # https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/204445-fire-emblem-three-houses/77697867?page=7#377 # https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/204445-fire-emblem-three-houses/77119977?page=4 # https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/204447-fire-emblem-heroes/77442262 # https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/204447-fire-emblem-heroes/77518902 # https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/204447-fire-emblem-heroes/77486774 # https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/204445-fire-emblem-three-houses/77770394/923174287 (Legion talk) # https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/204445-fire-emblem-three-houses/77729192?jumpto=249#249 Likes # Himself (He has cloned himself many times to produce an alt army!) # Talking to himself (through his alts) # Blocking people (that call him out on his usage of alts) # "Newer" Fire Emblem Games (Awakening and Fates) # Husbandos/Waifus # Anime # Takumi # Chrom # Tharja # Dorothea # Empoleon (He names many of his alts after this Pokemon) # Loli's # Sexy Fish Dislikes # People who call him out on his many, many alts. # Being proven incorrect. # "Older" Fire Emblem Games (Pre-Awakening) # Older Fire Emblem Fans # Buses # Nintendo Wii Topics # Is it okay to have a imaginary relationship with my Waifus from FE? # Random FE art thread :3 # Are you a dude or a girl? I want to know which gender like Fire Emblem more! # Sexy Fire Emblem husbando pictures/art/fanart thread! # Should Fire Emblem Awakening get a sequel? # Dimitri vs Utapri hotties Quotes # [https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/204445-fire-emblem-three-houses/77697867?page=7#387 Awakening and Fates are the BEST games, Waifu Emblem is the true essence of Fire Emblem] # Waifu Tharja is solid evidence that Awakening is the BEST Fire Emblem along with Fates :D # HECK YES!!!!! GO Team (In response to his hopes of Awakening getting a sequel) # Yes, all the cool guys like love live. Despite being .01% of the love live population, males make up like half the fanbase # [https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/204445-fire-emblem-three-houses/77697867?page=7#368 blocked. I am blocking whoever that keeps calling me Ben. Heck, I don't block Diogo and Endgame so this proves how annoying you name-callers are] # I blocked ice cream a long tome ago. Some people can’t be reasoned with (Due to IceCreamOnStero providing a list of his alts.) # ignore list time :) (In response to Poison-puffs calling him alts out) # you're joining my ignore list as well, bye forever :) (In response to Jdeo1997 calling out his "shitty facade") # not the same dude, I'm myself, ben is ben we are different people (Ben111 in denial) Quotes about Him # Ben talking to himself again (Poison-puffs) # Oh hi Ben Ten Thousand alts. (Steamroll) # Ben shut up (Poison-puffs and Jdeo1997) Trivia # He has on occasion been referred to as one of the most annoying users on the Fire Emblem Three Houses board. Category:GameFAQs User Category:Cancer